Nuestra perfección
by ChocolatIceCream
Summary: "Todavía somos inmaduros, pero estamos tan enamorados; luchando contra todas las probabilidades, sé que estaremos bien." *El día a día de una pareja casada* [LevixEren Fluff Drabbles Domestic!AU]
1. c e r o

_Me enamoré de él, pero no me quedo con él por inercia, como si no hubiera nada más a mi disposición. Me quedó con él porque así lo decido todos los días al despertarme, todos los días que nos peleamos, nos mentimos o nos decepcionamos. Lo elijo a él una y otra vez, y él me elige a mi._

 _—_ _ **Leal, Verónica Roth.**_

 _•_  
 _•_  
 _•_

 _Aquí hay un montón de viñetas de Levi y Eren como una pareja casada, un montón de domesticidad y dulzura, cosas que escribo en mis ratos libres, y que iré subiendo poco a poco, o pueden ir a wattpad e ir al día con ellos UwU._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._


	2. u n o

.

* * *

 **• u n o •**

—Levi, mira esto.

Levi, sentado en el comedor, tecleando tan rápido como le es posible sobre su ordenador, apenas suelta un _umm,_ para hacerle saber al recién llegado que le está escuchando. No despega la vista de la pantalla, demasiado concentrado en sus ideas.

Cuando escucha pasos chirriantes, de botas que han estado bajo la torrencial lluvia y que empapan ahora su piso, es cuando levanta la vista y la dirige a la figura risueña empapada de pies a cabeza, con las manos enrolladas sobre su pecho, ocultando algo en su gabardina.

Levi suspira, quita sus gafas y masajea el puente de su nariz. Conoce lo suficiente a su esposo para saber qué está sosteniendo y cómo terminará todo eso.

—Lo encontré mientras venía a casa — y lo suelta, sin más, una pequeña bestia peluda que entusiastamente se acerca a Levi y se talla contra su pierna, meneando la cola de un lado a otro.

—Eren...

—Estaba afuera, en el frío, no podía simplemente dejarlo...

—Eren...

—Voy a cuidarlo, lo prometo, no tienes que preocuparte mucho por el desorden, le sacaré a pasear cada tarde después de que vuelva del trabajo y...

—Eren — En un segundo Levi está frente a él, le cubre la boca con su pálida mano. Eren le mira sorprendido, al parecer no demasiado consciente de cuándo fue el momento en el que Levi se acercó tanto —. Mira a tu alrededor y dime qué ves.

Levi observa los hermosos ojos cerúleos moverse alrededor del departamento y la realización iluminándolos como farolas en la oscuridad.

—Ah, te refieres a Miércoles — dice despreocupadamente, mientras el gato que recogió el mes pasado se mantiene sobre un librero en pros de alejarse de la bestia que le espera impaciente ahí abajo. —. No será tan malo, solo es cosa de aprender a convivir, es decir, míranos, tu y yo terminamos casados.

Levi rueda los ojos ante la broma de Eren. Toma la punta de su nariz entre sus dedos y la aprieta con fuerza. —Ve a ducharte, estás asqueroso y cuando termines limpias este desastre.

—Sí, mamá.

Eren se aleja todavía con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Levi, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, observa al pequeño monstruo revoletear de un lado a otro, corriendo como si las inclemencias del clima no hubiesen hecho mella en él.

Sus pelos castaños y sus grandes ojos le recuerdan a Eren. Sonríe ante la ironía. Vuelve a su trabajo, mientras lo hace, piensa y espera que su departamento no termine convirtiéndose en un zoológico en el futuro por favor.


	3. d o s

.

* * *

 **• d o s •**

—¿Cuando ves las estrellas tan brillantes cómo esta noche en que piensas?

Sentados en el balcón de su departamento, envueltos en una frazada gris y con un delicioso y caliente chocolate para Eren, y un té negro para Levi, Eren acomoda su cabeza sobre el hombro de quien es su esposo mientras espera su respuesta.

—En nada — Levi le dice, directo y brusco así como solo él puede ser.

Eren deja cuidadosamente su taza sobre el posa brazos de la banca y luego se abraza fuerte a la cintura de Levi, descansa su oreja sobre su corazón. Sus latidos son tan fuertes como los brillantes fuegos artificiales en Año Nuevo.

—Oh, vamos, eres secretamente un escritor de romance, seguro que piensas cosas dulces.

Los dedos de Levi los siente suavemente jugando con sus cabellos. Su mano libre aparece sobre su barbilla y le obliga a alzar el rostro. Frente a frente, Levi se acerca lentamente, Eren piensa que le besará pero entonces él desvía el rostro y deja sus labios a una distancia prudente de su oreja, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas y erizándole la piel.

—Cuando veo las estrellas así de brillantes, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que lucirás para mi cuando te haga el amor esta noche.

A Eren normalmente, la mayoría de las veces, después de siete años de relación y algunos meses como pareja casada, ya no le avergüenzan (tanto) los comentarios descarados de Levi. Pero cuando el cretino juega sucio y le toma con la guardia baja, no puede controlar el bochorno que le cubre las mejillas de rojo.

—¡Levi! — chilla, cubriendo su oído mientras el bastardo de su esposo vuelve a dentro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Oh, no. No ganará. Eren se pone de pie y le sigue, dispuesto a hacerle decir alguna de esas fracesitas románticas que guarda para sus escritos, tanto como se llama Eren Ackerman que así será.


	4. t r e s

.

* * *

 **• tres •**

—Levi, ¿si tuvieras que cuantificar tu amor por mi cómo lo harías?

Levi baja el libro que está leyendo mientras ve a Eren acercarse a él con una taza de té que no ha pedido, aunque es bienvenida. Analiza cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, desde la forma gentil en la que se sienta a su lado hasta la forma nerviosa con la que juega las mangas de su suéter. Está mordiéndose el labio inferior y sus orejas están terriblemente rojas, no por vergüenza, Levi sabe que no.

Tragándose un pesado suspiro, Levi pone el té que le ha sido entregado antes sobre la mesita frente a ellos, y envuelve su brazo en los hombros de Eren atrayéndolo hacia él. Siente bajo su tacto el cuerpo del crío tensarse, pero ceder de todos modos, y acomodar su cabeza en su regazo.

—¿Qué hiciste? — Levi le mira desde arriba, Eren rehuye de su mirada.

—Oh, bueno. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que no debería acercarme ni de broma al borrador que dejaste en la mesa porque es el que entregarías a Hanji? Pues~ la buena noticia es que yo no me he acercado a él...

—¿Y la mala?

Eren le mira fugazmente antes de desaviar la mirada de nuevo.

—La mala es que Verano sí lo hizo — eso es un susurro, y, junto a la posibilidad de impedir que Eren nombre a sus mascotas de acuerdo al momento en que llegaron aquí, también se guarda en su memoria la nota de jamás dejar algo fuera de su oficina de nuevo.

Levi gruñe echando su cabeza hacia atrás. La maldita bola de pelos aparece de entre los pasillos meneando su cola con felicidad. Apenas es un cachorro joder, ¿como mierda es que alcanzó las malditas hojas de la encimera?

—Oí' Eren.

—... ¿Dime?

—Tienes suerte de que te ame lo suficiente como para creer esa mentira.

Eren suspira en alivio.

—Maldición, Levi, pensé que me matarías.

—Oh, no, no podría hacer eso. Sin embargo no tienes tanta suerte, muchacho, todavía tienes que pasar media hora de tu vida imprimiendo un nuevo lote.

Levi ve el ceño fruncirse, a punto de replicar, pero no hay nada que replicar, el mocoso malcriado tiene suerte de que Levi esté siendo condescendiente, y de que le conozca tanto como para pensar en esta posibilidad y haber guardado una copia en su usb.

—¿Pero todavía me amas?

Levi rueda los ojos.

—Hasta el infinito y más allá.

Eren se ríe.


	5. c u a t r o

.

* * *

 **• cuatro •**

La parte favorita del día, para Eren, es volver a casa.

Levi siempre está ahí, esperándole, sumergido en sus ideas; a veces, muy pocas veces, envidia su vida aparentemente pacífica, sin los horarios fijos de un trabajo de medio tiempo; otras veces, cuando le ve andar de un lado a otro con las ideas revoloteando en su cabeza, o con la frustración de no saber la forma correcta de continuar una historia, Eren no le envidia tanto.

Hoy parece ser un día pacifico. Levi está sentado en el balcón leyendo un libro, la luz solar provocando que sus oscuros cabellos resplandezcan de forma idílica.

Antes de acercarse a él y hacerle saber que ha vuelto, Eren va a la cocina y preparará un par de tazas con café.

Se acerca rompiendo el silencio con el tarareo de una canción que aprendió de su madre, con un saludo amable, y manos delicadas que ofrecen dulcemente una de las tazas a su esposo. Levi, apenas sorprendido, acepta su oferta, responde su saludo y aparta el libro para darle su absoluta atención. Cuando Eren se acurruca a su lado, siente su respiración acompasarse con el suave susurro del viento en verano.

Levi le pregunta cómo ha ido el día. Eren habla sobre los pacientes y clientes del día. Señoras comprando toda clase de juguetes chillones para sus perros; padres y niños ansiosos por la aparente adopción de su primera mascota; niños llorando ante el horror de ver a sus pequeños amigos enfermos. Habla y habla. Y Levi le escucha.

Después de varios minutos de charlas triviales, Eren se acomide más contra Levi y susurra:

—Pero mi momento favorito del día es este. Siempre este.

Porque sí. Eren lo sabe cuando se acerca a Levi y todo a su alrededor es pacifico; estos son los momentos por los cuales vive, siempre junto a Levi.


	6. c i n c o

.

* * *

 **• cinco •**

Levi no sabe cocinar. A Eren le cuesta trabajo no ser un desorden en ocasiones.

Levi prefiere el té negro y las cosas amargas. A Eren le gusta el chocolate y el pastel de fresa.

Eren es una persona de climas fríos; adora el invierno. Levi prefiere el verano.

A Eren le entusiasma la idea de salir y conocer el mundo. Levi se siente cómodo en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

Eren tiene un guardarropa surtido en colores. Levi tiene una forma modesta y sobria de vestir.

A Eren le encantan los animales. A Levi no especialmente.

Nunca hay forma de que concuerden; no tienen demasiados gustos en común.

A veces Eren es testarudo y orgulloso. Otras más es Levi quien es demasiado directo y obstinado.

Pero a través de todas esas diferencias, tienen algo mucho más importante en común.

Eren está locamente enamorado de Levi.

Y Levi...

Levi está absolutamente enamorado de Eren también.


	7. s e i s

.

* * *

 **• seis •**

Nadie que no les conozca lo suficiente apostaría por ello. Pero es totalmente cierto. Se aman. Se aman incluso más que la primera vez.

Se complementan uno al otro de maneras inimaginables. Para Levi, Eren es su ancla a la vida, a todos esos sentimientos y situaciones que hasta el día antes de conocerlo solo pudo imaginar. Para Eren, Levi es un sinónimo de aprendizaje, de adoración y orgullo, es su ejemplo a seguir y su motivación para dar lo mejor cada día.

Nadie apostaría por ello. Pero es totalmente cierto.

Se aman.

Con ese tipo de amor que te atraviesa el alma y te hace desear por más cada día.


	8. s i e t e

.

* * *

 **• siete •**

A veces, en momentos previos a una entrega, Levi se vuelve una especie de persona desdeñosa e insoportable.

Se encierra en su oficina durante días y se niega a salir de ahí si no es con alguna buena idea en manos.

No come, y a veces Eren tiene que entrar ahí y atravesar el bosque de sus pensamientos para darle de beber algo de té, o de preferencia agua. Otras veces, cuando Levi le grita sin pensarlo que deje de molestarlo, Eren contrataca diciéndole que puede morirse de hambre entonces (incluso si más tarde el volverá y le ofrecerá un par de sándwiches, y Levi unas disculpas a cambio).

Sus amigos, Mikasa, Armin, inclusive Hanji la editora de Levi, le dicen que no lo entienden. _¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien así?_

Eren se encoge de hombres y dice que no lo sabe. Es una mentira por supuesto, porque claro que lo sabe.

Es porque de eso se trata todo. Porque amar a alguien no significa amarlo únicamente en sus mejores momentos, significa aceptar todo de esa persona, los malos momentos también. Significa aprender de los errores y mejorar mutuamente.

Cuando se casó con Levi, no, desde mucho antes que eso, Eren ha aceptado todo de él, siempre, cada día.

Así como Levi acepta todo de él a cambio.

Cada día, Levi y Eren.


	9. o c h o

.

* * *

 **• ocho •**

Levi suelta un suspiro a la vez que lleva su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de su silla. Es uno de esos momentos en donde las ideas se mezclan y confunden, llevándole a un punto donde no hay nada.

En momentos así, cuando se ha estancado, a Levi le gusta pensar en Eren (no que no piense en él todo el tiempo ya); necesita escribir un primer encuentro, así que piensa en la primera vez que le vio.

Un mocoso ruidoso y entusiasta, dos años menor que él, piensa en su sonrisa y en su ondulante cabello revuelto. Sonríe al recordar la primera vez que se hablaron, por pura casualidad en la cafetería de la preparatoria, peleando por el último pastelillo de fresa (Levi en realidad lo hubiese dejado ir, pero cuando Eren se negó a dárselo soltando comentarios sobre como los mayores se sentían con todo el derecho del mundo para alzarse contra los de primer año, Levi simplemente decidió que Eren no merecía el pastelillo). Recuerda su voz, suave, a veces alta, el olor a avellanas que siempre desprende su piel y el suave y accidental toque de su mano sobre la suya varios meses después de ese encuentro. Levi piensa qué tal vez fue ese el momento, justo ahí se dio cuenta que ambos eran un par de piezas sobrantes del inventario, que _nadie apostaría_ jamás que podrían encajar entre ellas, se dio cuenta que debía ser Eren; que debía ser él. Que sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, los obstáculos que obstruyeran su camino, las dudas, los problemas, las peleas, las oposiciones, debían estar juntos, como dos almas conectadas a través de las dificultades, siendo uno sin perder su propia esencia, siempre.

Son dos golpeteos en la puerta de su oficina y la silueta de Eren entrando al lugar con una charola llena de bocadillos lo que le saca por un segundo de sus pensamientos.

Eren bromea preguntándole si está pensando en él. Levi le dice que no tiene tanta suerte.

Eren sonríe y se acerca, le abraza por atrás, encajando su cabeza de cabellos revueltos en la unión de su cuello y cabeza. El olor a avellanas, su voz suave.

Levi piensa, _tal vez_ sin que Eren lo sospeche, en lo agradecido que está con su yo de diecisiete años por armarse de valor para tener una oportunidad de vivir toda una vida junto a Eren.


	10. n u e v e

.

* * *

 **• nueve •**

Se conocieron en preparatoria, cuando Eren cursaba su primer año y Levi el último.

Su primer encuentro no fue encantador, ambos declarándose la guerra por un estúpido pastelillo de fresa.

El segundo no fue mucho mejor. Un encuentro deportivo, Eren decidido a derrotar a Levi. Y Levi ganando sin mayor esfuerzo.

No hubo miradas embobadas, ni manos tocándose nerviosamente. No fue un amor a primera vista.

A través del tiempo y situaciones de guerra similares Eren se encontró, secretamente, admirando a esa persona (y Levi, sin pensarlo, comenzó a enamorarse de Eren).

La quinta vez que hablaron fue una casualidad, un encuentro fortuito en el salón de arte antes de que Levi saliera de ahí después de escuchar una ácida broma de Eren (no demasiado a gusto con la idea de compartir un solitario salón junto a él). Eren, solo en ese salón, descubrió la olvidada libreta de Levi, esa que siempre llevaba consigo. Curioso e indiscreto como solo él puede ser, leyó cada parte y secreto de él (sin esperarlo, sin planearlo, se enamoró de él a través de sus palabras no dichas).

El sexto encuentro fue una pelea. Levi demasiado molesto con Eren por leer sus pertenencias. Eren incapaz de alegar más que disculpas.

 _"Pero sabes, creo que eres grandioso con lo qué haces."_

Los encuentros siguientes fueron miradas a la distancia y ni una sola palabra.

Levi pronto se graduaría.

Eren pensó que no importaría.

La séptima vez que hablaron, fue el día de la graduación de Levi, tras los salones de tercer año.

 _"Envíe un par de borradores a una editorial, ellos dijeron que puedo tener un espacio en una revista, con publicaciones mensuales de alguna de mis novelas."_

 _"Eso es grandioso. Siempre creí que lo lograrías."_

Levi nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, no verbalmente, así que Eren recuerda con cariño cada pequeña muestra verbal de afecto que recibe de él, en especial ese momento, cuando Levi le dijo _"Gracias por ser la primera persona en creer en mi."_ Y ese avergonzado _"ahora puedes decidir que todo entre nosotros se quede aquí como el recuerdo entrañable de nuestro primer amor, o decir que sí y volver esto más que un simple recuerdo."_

Eren nunca se lo cuestionará a Levi, pues sabe que él lo negaría rotundamente, pero cree, casi está seguro, que Levi pasó una noche entera escribiendo las miles de palabras que podrían ser las correctas, para luego aprenderlas y poder hacer llegar sus sentimientos a Eren, pero qué tal vez, en el momento, no hubo palabras más sinceras que su improvisación.

Eren dijo que _sí._

Y no hay forma de que alguna vez se arrepienta de ello.


	11. d i e z

.

* * *

 **• diez •**

No todo el tiempo es fácil. No siempre sus conocidos apostarían a que es perfecto. Pero son quizá todas esas imperfecciones lo que lo vuelven perfecto para ellos.

A veces pelean, no son peleas grandes o demasiado importantes, por lo general terminarán en una disculpa suave, un abrazo y un beso. Ambos lo suficientemente enamorados como para permitir que ese tipo de tonterías arruinen lo que tienen.

La pelea más grande, la que les llevó a decidir hablar antes de explotar, fue un mes después de que ambos comenzaran a vivir juntos, con Levi en su último año como estudiante de letras, y Eren en sus inicios como estudiante de veterinaria. En ese entonces Levi aún trabajaba publicando mes a mes para la revista y había un plazo especialmente cercano que chocaba con sus exámenes finales.

Alguna vez, alguien le había dicho a Levi que tiendes a lastimar a las personas que más amas sin siquiera saberlo. Levi recuerda estar tan estresado y haber desahogado todo en Eren.

Ese día Eren había llegado a casa temprano con todo tipo de bebidas y algo de comida mal sana, hablando y hablando, Levi se había enojado tanto que había terminado _casi_ gritándole que estaba cansado y que él debería saberlo y algunas otras cosas que no es capaz de recordar. Eren le había golpeado tan fuerte la cara antes de marcharse todo enojado; y solo después de que la puerta se cerró Levi recordó que había sido él quien le había pedido que volviera pronto a casa para pasar la tarde juntos, e incluso si no hubiese sido de esa forma no debió tratarlo así.

Fue tras él, pero Eren parecía haberse evaporado. Le buscó en casa de Mikasa, su prima y amiga de Eren, pero ella no le había visto después de despedirse en la universidad. Fue a la casa de Armin, su otro amigo cercano, pero él tampoco sabía donde podría estar. Decidió entonces recorrer todos los lugares posibles a los que Eren podría recurrir, al ser huérfano, no tenia padres con quienes ir, de modo que sus opciones se redujeron al karaoke, al restaurante familiar cercano a su departamento, el parque un par de cuadras más abajo. Pero él no estaba en ninguna parte.

Levi recordó, vagamente, que Eren adoraba ir al muelle a mirar los atardeceres.

La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba su silueta cuando le encontró sentado con los pies colgando sobre el mar; Eren no hizo ningún movimiento a pesar de que sintió a Levi sentarse a su lado.

—Lo siento — Levi dijo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

Eren se estremeció, no llevaba suéter y el frío de la noche no era placentero. Levi le ofreció su chaqueta, Eren no se negó.

—Solo... estoy agotado.

—¿Así que crees que gritando el cansancio se irá?

—No... pero me está jodiendo, necesito terminar; sin embargo tu eres mucho más importante que cualquier cosa. Si me dejases...

Eren inhaló profundamente antes de recargarse sobre su hombro. —No te voy a dejar tan fácilmente. Si tuviese que dejarte por cada vez que te pones paranoico, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. Aunque todavía estoy enojado.

Eren sonrió vacilante, antes de girar el rostro y besar gentilmente los labios de Levi.

—Te amo — Levi susurro sin darse cuenta.

Los ojos de Eren brillaron igual que el agua del mar y la luna. —Por supuesto que sí. Ahora vayamos a casa antes de que enferme. Oh, y estarás a cargo de los quehaceres por un mes, excepto cocinar, tal vez muera por alguna de tus comidas.

Eren se rió cuando Levi pellizco sus costados. Levi sonrió ante el alivio de sentir los dedos de Eren deslizándose entre los suyos.

Por suerte Eren es una persona tan indulgente con un corazón amable. Si lo hubiera perdido en ese momento, Levi jamás se lo habría perdonado. Jamás se lo perdonaría si sucediera aún ahora, pues él está seguro de que nunca podrá encontrar a alguien como Eren de nuevo.


	12. o n c e

.

* * *

 **• once •**

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Levi pregunta cuando al volver a casa después de una reunión importante en la editorial, encuentra a Eren caminando de un lado a otro con un bebé de no más de un año en brazos. —¿Lo robaste?

Eren rueda los ojos, mientras arrulla al bebé en sus brazos más gentilmente. Ve a su esposo acomodar su gabardina en el armario junto a la puerta antes de decidir entrar. Eren se acerca a él a la vez y se inclina para besarle los labios. Ve la forma en la que el ceño de Levi se frunce aún más cuando ve de cerca al pequeño.

—Es el hijo de Petra, la vecina.

—¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?

—Porque ella y su esposo tendrán una cita y la niñera ha enfermado, no fueron capaces de encontrar una sustituta y sería una pena que perdieran la reservación así que me ofrecí.

—Sí, suena a algo que tú harías.

—Levi — Eren refunfuña mientras ve a Levi desaparecer rumbo a su despacho.

Con el bebé durmiendo y después de las largas horas de entretenimiento previas a la llegada de Levi, Eren coloca al bebé en su portátil y después de asegurarlo bien, toma un descanso en el diván.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, se queda dormido.

.

Levi sale de su despacho media hora después de haber entrado, el departamento sospechosamente silencioso.

Al volver a la sala, lo primero que ve es a Eren jodidamente durmiendo y al bebé que se supone debe cuidar, mirándole risueño. Mira a su alrededor buscando a Miércoles y Verano, cuando no les encuentra decide echar una mirada a la habitación de huéspedes, y sí, ambos han estado encerrados ahí, al menos, Levi se dice, Eren tuvo la descendencia de alejar a las bestias antes de dormirse.

Con las bestias liberadas y su esposo de sueño pesado durmiendo, Levi no tiene más opción que recoger al crío.

Un ser indefenso, con un par de dientes diminutos y cabellos enmarañados, que estira sus regordetas manos en su dirección mientras le toma en brazos. Levi arquea una ceja, aún no entiende porque alguien encontraría esto encantador. Con un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor ve sobre la mesa el biberón.

.

Eren despierta sobresaltado, de pronto recordando que tiene que cuidar un bebé, pero cuando mira en dirección del último lugar en el que le vio, el bebé no está.

Se preocupa, pero no deja que eso le domine antes de tiempo. Tan rápido como puede el corre hacia el despacho de Levi en busca de su ayuda.

—¡Levi, el bebé...!

Pero Levi le recibe con una mirada mordaz y un dedo sobre sus labios para pedirle que se calle.

El bebé entre sus brazos se aferra con fuerza a su camisa mientras duerme. Y la imagen no es desagradable en lo absoluto para Eren.

—Antes de que digas algo — Levi dice al descubrir su sonrisa —, tienes que volverte más responsable si deseas el tuyo.

—Pero Levi — Eren se queja ofendido.

Aunque sabe que tiene razón, ellos aún no están listos para este tipo de responsabilidad, pero el que Levi ni siquiera haya negado la probabilidad provoca en Eren un tipo de emoción desbordante de esperanza.


	13. d o c e

.

* * *

 **• doce •**

Las muestras de afecto de Levi son sutiles, la mayoría de las veces, permitiéndose ser tan atento y cariñoso únicamente en la privacidad de su departamento, y aún así no es a menudo. Pero cualquiera que le conozca lo suficiente puede ver las pequeñas diferencias de su trato a Eren con otros, como, por ejemplo, la pequeña sonrisa que lucha por reprimir cuando simplemente escucha su nombre ser mencionado, o la forma menos hosca que tiene de hablarle, y el como secretamente admira su forma tan linda en la que sus ojos se arrugan al reír, de la misma forma en la que admira sus ojos de océano tan transparentes como el agua, y tan directos como un espejo. Un espejo en el que Levi se puede ver reflejado cada día de la mejor manera, donde se recuerda besándole la nariz mientras duerme y tomándole de la mano para depositar un anillo en su dedo anular ante su nula habilidad verbal.

Un espejo que le enseña que es lo que en realidad busca y quiere, que le enseña cómo puede ser feliz.

Sentados en una cafetería, Levi se desliza sobre el sillón y se acerca por completo a Eren, sus cuerpos apenas siendo separados por un diminuto espacio de aire; Eren inhalando profundo y mirándole con sorpresa cuando Levi busca a tiendas su mano bajo la mesa para entrelazar sus dedos.

Y, siempre que se trata de Eren, Levi gira el rostro indiferente, pretendiendo que no siente su corazón palpitando contra sus costillas con fuerza.

Piensa que, si alguna vez le diesen a elegir entre todo lo material que tiene en la vida y Eren...

Eren, definitivamente elegiría a Eren.


	14. t r e c e

.

* * *

 **• trece •**

En ocasiones, cuando hace buen tiempo y Levi no está demasiado concentrado en sus ideas, él va a recoger a Eren a la estación cercana al edificio en el cual viven. Hoy, es uno de esos días.

Apenas saliendo por entre la muchedumbre que se arremolina en las puertas del vagón, Eren ve a Levi esperándole cerca de la entrada. Trota hasta él con una suave y sincera sonrisa antes de decirle un _Hola_.

Caminan lado a lado en un silencio cómodo. El sol tiñendo de rojo y naranja las nubes, los hojas secas de los árboles crujiendo bajo sus pasos, el frío del próximo invierno a Eren le provoca escalofríos; con las parejas a su alrededor caminando demasiado juntas, como si desconocieran el significado de espacio personal, apenas han avanzado dos cuadras desde la estación cuando Eren se da cuenta del espacio que les separa a ellos, frunce el ceño al concluir que eso no está bien. Mirando de soslayo a Levi un deseo inhumano por abrazar a su esposo y fundirse con él para siempre le domina, y no se esfuerza mucho por controlarlo.

Obstruyéndole el paso Eren fugazmente se coloca frente a Levi, y de la misma manera fugaz envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposo y esconde el rostro en su cuello.

Levi siente momentáneamente el impulso de apartarse ante la inesperada muestra de afecto, pero (secretamente) quiere hacerlo porque la situación ha provocado que su corazón lata tan fuerte que teme que alguien le escuche.

—Quedémonos así para siempre — Eren le dice, aferrándose más fuerte a él, acurrucándose mientras aspira su aroma.

Nunca antes se han abrazo tan íntimamente en público, y por primera vez desde que se conocen Levi siente vergüenza, no obstante, contra cualquier alegato que pueda tener, envuelve sus brazos en Eren y oculta su propio rostro en la unión del cuello de este, agradecido de que Eren no pueda ver el tenue color en sus mejillas.

Ahí alrededor de una transitada calle, muy cerca uno del otro, la calidez les envuelve en esta tarde fría.


	15. c a t o r c e

.

* * *

 **• catorce •**

—Quieres que te confiese algo — Eren le dice a Levi cuando se acerca a él en el balcón para mirar el amanecer.

Levi hace un sonido parecido a un _mmm_ para hacerle saber que le escucha.

—Cuando empezamos a salir solía estar lleno de miedos.

—¿Por qué?

Eren suspira, enreda sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Levi y le incita a mirarle a los ojos. Toma aire antes de decir: —Me daba miedo sentir demasiado por ti... tanto y, que tú no te sintieras de la misma manera.

Levi le mira fijamente, duramente, como cuando se concentra demasiado en una idea. Le mira con tanta intensidad que pronto Eren no necesita palabras para entender todos esos sentimientos que la mirada oscura de Levi parece gritarle.

Porque hacen que amar parezca fácil, tan natural.

Y para ambos no existe mejor declaración de amor que la que sus labios expresan al juntarse; sus labios suaves y tibios apenas se rozan y sus corazones laten como si fuesen uno solo; fuerte, emocionante. Vivos.

Levi sostiene a Eren por la cintura manteniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo como si no quisiera estar un solo milímetro lejos de él, y Eren enreda sus dedos entre los mechones negros como las más mágicas noches de diciembre y sin siquiera pensarlo se inclina más sobre Levi para igualar los centímetros que le gana.

(Aunque si hablamos de ganar, son sus corazones quienes festejan dentro de la batalla, tan fuertes y llenos de vida, tan emocionados por el futuro que aún aguarda por ellos).

Y los besos de Levi son tiernos y húmedos. Los de Eren cálidos y tranquilos.

Sus pechos chocan cuando sus pulmones se llena de aire, y sus cuerpos dejan de tener frío, y si alguien lo preguntase, ambos pueden jurar que incluso si las estaciones de los años siguientes dejan de tener sentido, sus corazones seguirán latiendo uno por el otro, porque es lo que están destinados a hacer.

—Te amo, Levi — el aliento de Eren es cálido y dulce.

El de Levi le hace cosquillas a los labios de Eren. —No tienes de que aterrarte de nuevo, me siento igual, muy igual que tu, lo prometo.

Todo el cuerpo de Eren tiembla por la emoción, Levi le sostiene con fuerza, como reafirmándole una y otra vez que no hay razones para temer, que sus sentimientos siempre serán correspondidos. Y Eren puede creerle, incluso con los ojos vendados.


	16. q u i n c e

.

* * *

 **• quince •**

Levi lleva a Eren al muelle tanto como le es posible. Caminan un poco entre la arena y luego se detienen a mirar la puesta de sol sentándose en algún lugar entre la sombra; la arena haciéndoles cosquillas en los pies, los matices naranjas mezclándose con el azul del cielo y el mar.

—Me encanta esto — Eren le dice a Levi, igual que siempre. Lleva sus piernas hasta su pecho y las abraza para poder descansar su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Suelta un suspiro y en sus ojos el brillo del mar resplandece mucho más. Sus mejillas y nariz están tenuemente rojas debido al sol.

—Eren — Levi llama su atención después de un rato.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Eres feliz aquí? — Eren le mira con incomprensión tratando de entenderlo, de entender el por qué de su súbita pregunta, su corazón se encoge un poco en preocupación, pero tras reconocer la tranquilidad en el rostro de Levi se alivia al concluir que su esposo no pretende otra cosa más que la certeza, sonríe con sinceridad.

—Mucho — Eren pone su mano frente a ellos, pidiéndole a Levi que le dé la suya, cuando lo hace entrelaza sus dedos. —. Si estás aquí por supuesto que lo soy. ¿Qué hay de ti, _mi amor_? ¿Eres feliz junto a mi?

La expresión de Levi se vuelve extraña ante la forma tan cariñosa que Eren tiene de llamarle, aún no _demasiado_ acostumbrado a ello. Tras un suspiro relajado le hace saber su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que lo soy.

Eren acaricia la mejilla de Levi, le mira a los ojos. —Quiero besarte.

Levi ni siquiera se molesta en mirar a su alrededor. —Eso es lo que deberíamos hacer. Estamos casados ¿no?

La calidez sobrecoge el corazón de Eren. Y a Levi, quien muchas veces antes esa misma sensación le pareció extraña e incómoda, ahora no puede más que hacerle sentir tranquilo... _feliz._ Se acercan, apenas rozando sus labios, suaves, húmedos. Con los deseos incontrolables de quedarse así por siempre.


	17. d i e c i s é i s

.

* * *

 **• dieciséis •**

Levi nunca planeó ser escritor, mucho menos un escritor de novelas románticas. Si tuviera que decirlo él podría jurar que todo no había sido más que una aglomeración de coincidencias, de casualidades.

Él solía escribir para su madre, una mujer joven de ojos tan preciosos como las aureolas polares, con quienes de hecho siempre amó compararla por su luminiscencia y por el fugaz periódico de tiempo que vivió junto a él.

Una madre joven, con un pequeño niño en brazos, que siempre hizo hasta lo imposible para salir adelante. Pero que lo imposible nunca fue suficiente cuando su esencia se desvaneció en el aire cuando Levi apenas tenía siete años.

Levi escribía a su madre.

Levi escribía sobre una mujer que bailaba en los escenarios, con un pasado lleno de secretos, con un sueño de enojo y acción, sobre una mujer llena de ambición y esperanza, sobre el tiempo que para ella no fue suficiente y perdió.

Levi escribía sin esperar nada a cambio. Su tío, el hombre que le cuidó después de la muerte de su madre, había dicho alguna vez que solo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Levi lo creyó durante largos años. Pero entonces, Eren apareció.

Levi comenzó, sin planearlo, a escribir para Eren. No tan pronto como le conoció, pero sí tan pronto como supo que le amaba.

Escribía los sentimientos de esperanza, de deseo, de _miedo,_ que no podía simplemente confesar al crío.

Escribió sobre sus ojos de océano, que al igual que las olas del mar rompiendo contra las rocas le hacen sentirse en calma, sobre su risa como miles de trompetas sonando a destiempo. Sobre la determinación ardiendo en su mirada como un incendio que consume un bosque entero cuando se propone algo. (Sobre el como podría sentirse su piel bajo su tacto, y sus labios de seda sobre los suyos, o lo que dirían sus labios si él pudiese hacerle el amor).

Aún ahora Levi simplemente no puede dejar de escribir sobre él, y de dedicar esos libros de un autor anónimo a _el amor de su vida, a la primera persona en creer en él sin duda, y estar ahí incluso en sus momentos difíciles. Al amor de su vida que le ama incondicionalmente sin reparos, y que a cambio no pide otra cosa más que ser amado de vuelta._

Levi no planeó nunca ser escritor, mucho menos de novelas románticas, pero encontró que, ante su nula habilidad para expresarse verbalmente, él le haría saber al mundo de su amor por Eren y al mismo Eren, él más importante, sobre esos sentimientos a través de las letras.


	18. d i e c i s i e t e

.

* * *

 **• diecisiete •**

Cuando Eren está preocupado o demasiado concentrado suele hacer muecas. Y a través de los años Levi se ha encontrado clasificando algunas como sus favoritas. Por ejemplo la de mortificación, cuando sus labios se fruncen en un puchero y sus ojos se sumen en dudas. Además del aire ausente que parece envolverlo obligándolo a mantenerse quieto mirando a un mismo punto. Y, su favorito, el gesto que hace sin darse cuenta pero que a ojos de Levi puede parecer sugerente.

Sentado frente a él, intentando resolver el crucigrama en el periódico, con sus pensamientos viajando entre las nubes del cielo, de manera inconsciente Eren no deja de morder su labio inferior.

—Eren — Levi llama, y Eren de inmediato gira a verlo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Deja de morderte el labio, lograrás que comience a sangrar.

Eren contrae sus labios, sonríe. —Lo siento... es solo que... parece que me he bloqueado, no encuentro la respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que dice?

—Disolución coloidal de un gas a vapor por otro. Por ejemplo, la condensación del vapor de agua en el aire por disminución de la temperatura atmosférica.

Levi ni siquiera lo piensa demasiado. —Nube.

Eren frunce el ceño, como si fuese a contradecirlo, pero cuando la palabra encaja correctamente en el crucigrama, el gesto pasa a ser un puchero lleno de orgullo.

Levi apenas sonríe, socarrón, antes de sentir a Eren ponerse de pie y encontrarlo de regreso colgando alrededor de sus hombros. —Eres demasiado bueno para mi, Levi — susurra contra su cuello. Levi también adora secretamente lo exagerado que llega a ser este niño. Gira el rostro. Se miran a los ojos, es cosa de segundos cuando ambos unen sus labios en un corto y tierno beso.


	19. d i e c i o c h o

.

* * *

 **• dieciocho •**

Para Eren, su vida hasta ahora, no son más que las recompensas que le debía el destino. Bien merecidas por cierto.

En primer lugar, por la muerte de su madre tras largos años luchando contra una enfermedad incurable. Y en segundo lugar, por la muerte de su padre algunos años después en un accidente automovilístico. Y por los años difíciles que siguieron después de eso, por las noches en vela y el sentimiento de impotencia y soledad. Por la tristeza, por la mortificación, por sentirse incompleto e incapaz de encajar alguna vez en alguna parte.

Para Eren, Levi lo es todo, de muchas distintas maneras. Fue su fuerza sin siquiera saberlo, fue su esperanza sin siquiera planearlo; en Levi, Eren siempre pudo ver todo aquello que el necesitaba desesperadamente ser. Alguien fuerte y capaz, alguien que no se dejaba agobiar por la adversidad incluso si también llegaba a sentirse impotente. Alguien que lucha por sus ideales procurando no lastimar a los demás, a pesar de que resulta inevitable. Alguien _sensible_ y roto. Incompleto.

Y que de alguna forma habían terminado por encajar entre ellos. Porque era como si desde siempre, en sus manos, uno llevara el botiquín de primeros auxilios que aliviaría las heridas del otro. Como si sus piezas rotas hubiesen sido rotas para ser capaces de encajar entre ellas, y poder así llegar a la felicidad que ahora tienen.

Para Eren, todo lo que tiene ahora, todo el futuro que aún le espera (qué está seguro que será grandioso), no es más de lo que él merece. Porque a través de las dudas y miedos que pueda o llegó a sentir, está toda la felicidad que él necesita. Que _ellos_ necesitan.


	20. d i e c i n u e v e

.

* * *

 **• diecinueve •**

A primera vista, Levi y Eren son demasiado diferentes. Eren como el cielo de abril iluminando todo a su paso, el sol brillando en sus ojos, un ser de luz cubierto de risas. Levi como la nube más oscura en una tormenta de octubre, lloviendo desde su corazón, un ser frío y sin tacto.

Cuando sus amigos cercanos, aquellos que tienen en común, se enteraron que habían comenzado a _salir,_ pensaron que nada duraría para siempre y que quizá en menos de un año ambos continuarían sus vidas por separado.

Nadie espero, ni por un solo instante, que terminarían casándose.

No es que no confiaran en ellos, o que dudaran de sus sentimientos mutuos, pero era difícil aceptar la forma sencilla en la que Eren parece ser capaz de aceptar el trato brusco de Levi y su poca disposición a ser _cariñoso._ O la forma en la que Levi parece ceder ante los arrebatos de Eren cuando a cualquier otro simplemente lo _mandaría a la mierda._

Aunque, con un vistazo profundo y tras años de convivir con ellos, las razones del por qué siguen juntos no son para nada inesperadas.

Y es que en realidad sí que son diferentes, pero en sus diferencias está la pieza faltante del otro.

Que si Eren aún se comporta como un niño la mayoría de las veces, Levi es lo suficientemente maduro por ambos.

Que si Levi es un completo desastre para expresarse de forma correcta sin terminar hiriendo a otros, Eren siempre tiene las palabras idílicas para corregir sus errores.

Y tal vez es eso lo que les hace funcionar. O tal vez simplemente es la forma desbordante y para nada agobiante que tienen de amarse.

La respuesta, sin duda, solo les pertenece a ellos.


	21. v e i n t e

.

* * *

 **• veinte •**

A estas alturas Eren se ha acostumbrado a la repentina lluvia de ideas y largas noches de insomnio de Levi. No es raro que su esposo pase horas tras horas encerrado en su despacho, y que salga esporádicamente solo durante las comidas, gracias a que Eren mismo le ha hecho prometer aquello ante su preocupación por la carga que todo eso puede significar en la salud de Levi; aunque aún hay días en los que Levi es un terco absoluto, aún más si la fecha límite de entrega está cerca.

Eren no mentirá y dirá que no lo extraña de vez en cuando durante esos días, pero despertarse con los brazos fuertes y un calor reconfortante en su espalda por las mañanas después de esas crisis es un compromiso suficiente para que no pueda molestarse.

A veces, ese tipo de situaciones, con Levi encerrándose tanto en sí mismo, le recuerdan aquel tiempo en la universidad cuando ambos estarían tendidos a través de la sala de estar con hojas de papel pegadas en sus caras y dejadas en lugares extraños. Todavía puede recordar el olor del café que le despertaría y las manos cálidas que envolvían una manta sobre sus hombros y los suaves labios sobre su frente como un saludo.

Algo que ahora él suele hacer por Levi al encontrarle algunos días durmiendo en su silla.

El sonido de la puerta de su dormitorio siendo abierta y luego cerrada le dice que no será uno de esos días. Con un gemido, Eren rueda en la cama para quedar frente a la puerta y pueda ver la silueta de Levi acercarse. Sus ojos cansados apenas luchando por mantenerse abiertos.

—Deberías estar durmiendo — Levi le dice, sentándose en la orilla de la cama para cambiar sus ropas.

Eren sonríe ligeramente. —Lo estaba. Me desperté justo ahora.

—Lo siento.

—No, está bien. ¿Has terminado ya? — pregunta Eren, sin realmente interesarse, él solo quiere volver a dormir.

Siente a Levi pellizcar su nariz, sin brusquedad. —Pregúntame eso por la mañana, cuando de verdad te interese.

Eren se ríe. —De acuerdo~

—¿Eren? — Levi llama.

Pero Eren apenas hace un ruido pequeño con los ojos cerrados por completo. Siente, entre sueños, los labios de Levi presionarse contra los suyos, su mano acariciando dulcemente su mejilla.

—Te amo — su esposo susurra contra sus labios, antes de alejarse en pros de acostarse a su lado.

Eren sonríe, enternecido, considerando si debería decirle que se ha enterado de eso o no. Aunque sin duda Levi le dirá que lo ha soñado.


	22. v e i n t i u n o

.

* * *

 **• veintiuno •**

A Eren no le gusta el té. No le gusta para nada. Su sabor no le parece atractivo, ni rico. A Levi en cambio le encanta el té, especialmente el negro; le gusta su aroma y el sabor agrio que queda sobre tu boca tras el primer sorbo, pero no importa cuánto Levi trate de vanagloriar dicha bebida, Eren no puede cambiar su desdén hacia ella.

Aunque hubo un tiempo en sus primeras citas, cuando Eren aún temía decepcionar alguna vez a su novio, en el que él se obligó a ir junto a Levi a las muestras del producto que solía haber por la ciudad. No fue hasta que Erwin, el mejor amigo de Levi y el hijo de una familia muy conocida por sus exquisitos tés, les invitó a una degustación de algunos tés que aún no estaban a disposición del público, cuando Eren habló sobre ello.

Él debería haber dicho que no cuando Levi le invitó en primer lugar, pero ciertamente, siempre que se trata de Levi, Eren puede ser un poco débil, solo un poco.

—Solo dile — le había susurrado Hanji, otra invitada más, en el momento en el que se atragantó con un nuevo sorbo de té.

—No. No voy a insultar a Erwin de esa manera.

Los ojos de Hanji brillaron y Eren pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. —Eso es fácil de solucionar, voy a distraerlo por ti.

—Hanji, no...

Pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya se había puesto de pie alegando sobre cómo Erwin debería conseguir algunas galletas para acompañar el té y que, para que no pensara que era una mala amiga, ella le acompañaría. Guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer.

—Nunca voy a entender como puedes soportarla tanto tiempo — Levi le dijo.

—Bueno, mayormente las cosas que dice son interesantes.

Levi le miró con lo que pudo ser una mueca incrédula. —¿Te estás divirtiendo? — preguntó después.

Eren bajo la mirada, avergonzado. —En realidad hay algo que debo decirte. No me gusta el té... No es que el té de Erwin no sea bueno porque lo es, o al menos lo parece por como ustedes lo disfrutan, y la tienda de su familia es muy popular también así que si no fuera así...; No es que la popularidad sea importante o algo así...

—Eren.

—Es decir, su familia ha trabajado duro para llegar a donde están y el té es el resultado de ese esfuerzo. Y puedo asegurar que sabe bien, al menos huele bien y eso significa que su sabor es bueno ¿no?

—Eren, respira.

—Sí, respirar — Eren respiró hondo, luego repitió: —. No me gusta el té.

Levi frunció el ceño, parecía molesto, Eren estaba preparado para cualquier clase de reclamo, se lo merecía. —Lo sé. No es difícil notar la forma en que te fuerzas a beberlo.

Eso, sin embargo, no lo esperaba. —¿Por qué no me dijiste nada entonces?

—Estaba esperando a que te sintieses lo suficientemente cómodo conmigo para decirme. Sé la clase de persona que soy, Eren, y que incluso tú aún te aterras de mí.

—N-no, yo solo...

—Eren — Levi tomó sus manos entre las suyas —. Esta bien.

Eren bajo su mirada al té servido en la mesa. —Ya no tengo que beber más té ¿verdad?

Levi rodó los ojos. —No.

—Eso es un alivio.

—Sí no te gusta el té, ¿por qué aceptaste venir conmigo? — Levi preguntó por simple curiosidad.

—Parecía como si realmente quisieras que viniera.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron, aunque el brillo se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó. —... Te amo — susurró apenas despegando sus labios.

Eren se sonrojó. —Habrías hecho lo mismo por mi.


	23. v e i n t i d ó s

.

* * *

 **• veintidós •**

—Deberíamos tener una luna de miel — Eren dice.

Sentados en la terraza mientras Levi lee un libro y Eren juguetea con la cucharita en su café, el crío suelta esas palabras con simpleza, desviando su mirada hacia el atardecer que ensombrece los rascacielos. Sus palabras son simples y no están llenas de reproche o esperanza, como si lo dicho no fuese más que un comentario cualquiera.

—¿Quieres? — Levi pregunta.

Eren sonríe y le mira con una sonrisa pretensiosa. Piensa en el día de su boda. Se recuerda a él en la estación de trenes, esperando ansioso por la llegada de Levi, quien había tenido que marcharse improvisadamente ante la repentina noticia de su tío enfermo, el único familiar que le quedaba. Eren no había podido acompañarle debido al trabajo, porque eran sus primeros meses y no debía darse el lujo de faltar, por más condescendiente que su jefe pudiera ser.

Recuerda haber corrido hacia Levi tan pronto le vio entre las demás personas, recuerda haber besado su mejilla y haberle repetido un sinfín de veces lo mucho que le había extrañado a través de la renuencia que él mostraba.

Levi había dicho después que todo estaba bien. Que al parecer _el maldito viejo_ y él habían podido hablar y limar cualquier clase de aspereza que pudiera haber quedado entre ellos por aquellos años en los que Kenny no había podido ser el tipo de padre que Levi realmente hubiese necesitado. Eren pudo reconocer en la suavidad de su mirada y en la sonrisa discreta que se dibujaba entre sus palabras, que lo que Levi decía era verdad, y que parecía mucho más tranquilo y _contento._

Terminaron caminando largo rato entre las calles iluminadas por farolas de un Londres fresco y seco, a comparición del día anterior cuando la lluvia se había dejado caer sin consideración. Fue en primavera. Un 30 de Marzo.

—Lamento no haber podido comprar para ti un regalo adecuado, pero dime que quieres y lo conseguiré. Tu cumpleaños aún no termina.

En realidad Eren se sentía en paz con el simple hecho de tener a Levi aquí en ese día, no necesita de ningún regalo ostentoso, ni ninguna otra cosa material. Pero ahí no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, Eren vio cernirse frente a ellos la idea para una broma perfecta.

—Bueno, en ese caso tal vez deberías regalarme tu apellido y la oportunidad de hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Levi se detuvo de golpe. Eren lo hizo también. Por alguna razón tras meditar mejor sus palabras, Eren comenzó a sonrojarse. Levi preguntó entonces si hablaba en serio. Eren pudo haber dicho que no, que solo era una broma, que sí, deseaba eso algún día, pero no tenía que ser ahora. Pero entonces fijó su mirada en la de Levi, verde y azul, el mar poderoso que reflejan los ojos de Eren y la calidez que dan las tazas de chocolate caliente en los días fríos de octubre en los ojos de Levi fusionándose en uno mismo. Y fue como si todo a su alrededor dejase de ser importante, como si el mundo y el tiempo se hubiesen detenido para verlos soñar.

—Sí, es en serio. — Eren había susurrado.

Y Levi quien nunca había pensando en la posibilidad de pronto la tenía a su merced y no parecía ser una mala idea en lo absoluto. El matrimonio podría no ser más que un montón de trámites absurdos que en términos prácticos resultaría bastante conveniente. Pero había algo más cálido y profundo en la idea de llamar a Eren más que solo su pareja. En tener algo tangible para demostrar al mundo que él es suyo, así como Levi lo es de Eren.

Levi había telefoneado a Erwin, la única persona que conocía podía agilizar las cosas. A su vez él había llamado a Hanji. Y en menos de media hora los amigos de Eren, Mikasa y Armin, estaban ahí también. No necesitaban a nadie más, no es que tuvieran bastantes amigos en primer lugar, y además ambos siempre amaron la privacidad.

Sus amigos les habían dicho que estaban locos, que aún eran jóvenes, que podían pensarlo mejor. Pero tan agradecidos como estuvieron con ellos por su preocupación, ambos nunca necesitaron la aprobación de nadie más para decidir lo que era mejor para sus vidas.

Para la media noche ambos estaban casados, celebrando en casa con una botella de vino y la comida casera de Eren. Los anillos Levi los había mandado a hacer al siguiente día y un par de días después ambos pudieron portarlos con orgullo; viviendo el sueño mágico de recién casados hasta ahora.

—No es que lo necesite — Eren le dice —, pero mi jefe ha dicho que puedo tomarme las vacaciones de invierno, él hará lo mismo, así que pensé que sería genial si tú y yo vamos a algún buen lugar a tener esa luna de miel que no hemos tenido.

Levi le mira, apenas arqueando una ceja. Y sabe que eso es algo que Eren merece.

—De acuerdo. Pero ningún lugar demasiado ruidoso.

Eren se lanza ansioso hacia él, sentándose en su regazo. La idea de una luna de miel no es lo que le entusiasma. La idea de pasar un par de semanas con Levi sin tener que preocuparse de nada más que ellos mismos, sí que lo hace. —Genial. ¡Te amo, Levi!


	24. v e i n t i t r é s

.

* * *

 **• veintitrés •**

Ellos deciden tener su luna de miel en una cabaña cercana a un lago, con los amaneceres tranquilos y puestas de sol tempranas, dedican el primer día a una exhaustiva limpieza de rincón a rincón, porque Levi odia absolutamente la idea de quedarse en un lugar que él mismo no ha inspeccionado y asegurado que está bajo las condiciones adecuadas de higiene.

Cansados, ellos simplemente duermen hasta el día siguiente. Eren siendo el primero en despertar tras sentir los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana sobre su rostro tras olvidar cerrar las cortinas; busca una forma de acomodarse sin tener que levantarse para solucionar el problema. Bosteza y parpadea un par de veces, no hay nada de que preocuparse, no tiene que ir al trabajo, no hoy, no mañana. Es entonces consciente de los brazos que envuelven su cintura y de la respiración tranquila que provoca cosquillas a su cuello. Sonríe, bosteza una vez más sin poder evitarlo, estirándose entre las cobijas como un gato, para después dar media vuelta y acurrucarse contra el pecho de Levi después de bostezar de nuevo.

Las manos de Levi lo jalan más contra él, aún entre sueños, hasta que la distancia deja de existir entre ellos, quizá porque hace frío y porque durante la noche Eren debió jalar la mayoría de las sábanas para él.

Eren vuelve a sonreír volviendo a acomodarse en su almohada pensando en lo bien que se siente eso y como no quiere dejar de sentirlo nunca.


	25. v e i n t i c u a t r o

.

* * *

 **• veinticuatro •**

Aún si no habrá personas a quienes Eren pueda presumir, Levi cree, el crío adora la idea de decorar el lugar acorde a la fecha. _Es_ _diciembre_ , le dice, _pongamos_ _un_ _árbol_ _y_ _luces_ _y_ _esferas_ , _y_ _muérdago_... y un montón de cosas a las que Levi no le encuentra sentido y que no pueden significar más que un mayor desastre que limpiar cuando todo termine, pero cede, porque más allá de su aversión adora la felicidad de Eren.

Están en ello, Eren tercamente decidido a colocar la estrella en la cima del pino con nada más que la ayuda de Levi (a pesar de que el caprichoso niño eligió un árbol demasiado grande), cuando en un pequeño trastabilleo Levi se tambalea y su peso y el peso extra provocan que ellos caigan.

Eren de espaldas contra la alfombra, y la cabeza de Levi colisionando en su pecho, ríe con fuerza. Llevando sus manos contra los mechones oscuros de su esposo, enreda sus dedos ahí en una caricia.

La calma llegando a él poco a poco.

—¿Te parece gracioso? — Levi le pregunta, rudo, sacando las manos bajo la cabeza de Eren (que ha protegido del golpe) logra levantarse sobre él. Eren, sin preocuparse mucho, bajo él, sigue soltando risitas; sacude la cabeza en negación y lleva sus dedos al rostro de su esposo.

Fijan sus ojos el uno en el otro, buscando las palabras que decir aunque ya no las haya. Abren sus bocas en esperanzas de que las palabras lleguen solas.

No lo hacen.

Sin embargo, siguen mirándose. En los ojos de Levi se refleja Eren y en los ojos de Eren se refleja Levi. Verde y azul derritiéndose en uno mismo.

—Me gusta cuando ríes así — Levi se sincera.

A continuación inclina su rostro.

A Eren le gusta la sensación del aliento de Levi entre sus labios. En realidad también le gusta la sensación de las manos de Levi acariciando su cabello, sus mejillas y cuello. Él lleva sus propias manos hasta los hombros de su esposo.

Se separan tras un último corto beso. Levi dejando descansar su frente en el pecho de Eren, dándole la oportunidad de acariciar sus cabellos de nuevo.

Es perfecto así. Es perfecto, aún si después de un rato la posición se vuelve incómoda y ambos tienen que ponerse de pie y arreglar su desastre.


	26. v e i n t i c i n c o

.

* * *

 **• veinticinco •**

Levi llega a casa harto de la gente que hace sus compras a última hora, e irritado por ceder cuando Eren le ha dicho que fuese al pueblo cercano a comprar un poco de vino, _porque_ _es_ _tu_ _cumpleaños_ _Levi_ , _y_ _realmente_ _quiero_ _cocinar_ _para_ ti, _pero_ ocuparé _el_ _vino_ _que_ _tenemos_ _y_ _no_ _podremos brindar_.

Brindar y una mierda. Él está aliviado de por fin volver. Cuando Eren habló sobre una luna de miel, sinceramente no esperó terminar comprando vino en su cumpleaños.

 _Te compensaré_ , había dicho no obstante. Levi solo espera que la recompensa valga la pena.

Además todo lo que él pide para este día es estar junto a Eren, así ha sido siempre.

 _Pero los cumpleaños son especiales,_ _Levi_ , le dijo, empezando a hablar sobre cómo tal vez este año tendrían que comprar un pastel y hacer una fiesta, llamar a sus amigos, antes de que Levi le distrajera con su boca, no deseando que la conversación continuara.

Por mucho que esté de acuerdo con su esposo, él realmente no tiene amigos. Al menos, no del tipo con el que quiere celebrar este día. (Tan ermitaño como ha vivido hasta ahora, su club de fans en internet no cuenta en lo absoluto).

Al final Eren le había convencido de hacer una pequeña fiesta de dos. Y el crío parecía satisfecho hasta entonces.

Sin embargo está entrando en la cabaña, deslizando la llave en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abre, revelando a Petra, una vieja compañera de clases que no ha visto en años, quien sonriendo radiante le rodea instantáneamente en un abrazo con un grito de alegría.

Levi se sobresalta; claramente no lo ha visto venir, pero sus pensamientos se descarrilan cuando varias caras familiares aparecen detrás de ella para saludarlo.

No personas cualquiera, piensa para sí mismo, sino los compañeros con quienes compartió clases y recreos en preparatoria. Auruo está ocupado preparando la mesa mientras Erd reorganiza los cubiertos después de él, murmurando sobre lo descuidado que es. Hanji está metiéndose comida en la boca mientras Gunther le reprende, apuntándole peligrosamente con un cucharón, mientras Erwin se asoma debajo de los platos cubiertos hablando sobre lo delicioso que huele todo.

Mikasa también está ahí, envuelta en una conversación con Armin, quien parece haberse vuelto más alto desde la última vez que le vio, luego Petra se acerca a ellos y les dice algo sobre ayudar a terminar de poner algunas decoraciones.

El escenario parece casi acogedor y cálido, pero, sin embargo, Levi siente que falta algo.

Detrás de él, Eren le abraza por la espalda envolviéndolo con su cuerpo.

 _Ah_ , Levi piensa, _ahora la imagen está completa._

•

Eren cierra la puerta. Lleva puesto únicamente una bata de baño y los cabellos húmedos por la ducha.

—¿Estás enojado porque les llamé?

Levi piensa en cómo se había sentido últimamente, los anhelos reprimidos durante mucho tiempo de estar cerca de sus compañeros y liderarlos como solía hacerlo en el club de arte, de querer sentir esa sensación de equilibrio y orden como hace tiempo. No es algo que admita, pero a veces, extraña aquellos días.

Un líder no puede liderar cuando no hay nadie que le siga, eso es lo que creyó durante mucho tiempo mientras observaba a todos alejarse de él. Siempre se marchan, siempre esperando ese momento.

Pero ahora, cuando recuerda los rostros sonrientes que lo han rodeado esta noche, en la veintena de su vida, con mucha más sabiduría, se le ocurre qué tal vez su fachada de artista solitario pudo haber enturbiado su percepción durante todo este tiempo.

Esta noche no ha sido una noche en la que ha estado rodeado de sus ex compañeros de clase. Más bien, ha sido una noche en la que ha estado rodeado de amigos.

—No — Levi le dice a Eren, quien luce visiblemente aliviado. —. No pude haber pedido un mejor regalo.

Levi se acerca a Eren y acaricia su mejilla, sintiendo que la piel se calienta por la vergüenza ante este gesto íntimo.

El sonrojo aumentando gradualmente, Eren se aclara la garganta. —En realidad, aún hay un regalo que no te he dado.

Levi enarca las cejas, sabe hacia dónde se dirige esto, pero no le duele fingir ignorancia, especialmente cuando le da la oportunidad de observar los intentos de seducción de su esposo.

Valiente como solo él puede, Eren retrocede un par de pasos, sus manos moviéndose delicadamente al desatar la cinta de la bata de baño.

Pero Levi decide que se acabó el tiempo para jugar y quita las manos de Eren. —Tal vez debería ser yo quien desenvuelva este regalo — susurra antes de acercarse y deslizar sus labios sobre los de Eren.

•

Más tarde, mucha más tarde, cuando los dos están tendidos bajo las sábanas, exhaustos por su amor, Levi mira a Eren, que está acurrucado contra su pecho, casi quedándose dormido.

Atrapado con la guardia baja por la oleada de afecto que siente, Levi se inclina y besa la parte superior de la cabeza de Eren, agradeciéndole en voz baja por el esfuerzo que ha realizado en las celebraciones de hoy.

Los labios de Eren dibujan una pequeña sonrisa mientras murmura: —Feliz cumpleaños, y feliz navidad, Levi. — Antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de Levi.

•

•

Acá todavía es 25 así que cuenta lol. Feliz Navidad para ustedes también y muchos, muchos buenos deseos :)

(Es una coincidencia que el Drabble sea el número 25 también jaja)


End file.
